


Kelso x Fez One-Shots (That 70's Show)

by sunflower_beatles



Category: That '70s Show, That 70's show
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Short & Sweet, That 70's show - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_beatles/pseuds/sunflower_beatles
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots similar to my Hyde collection, except this time it's my favorite ship from That 70's Show: Kelso x Fez. Enjoy and leave kudos and comments! And if you have ideas for another one-shot of Kelso x Fez, be sure to share!





	1. Locked In

“Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream…” Fez sings as his cleans himself in the shower. “Soapy, soapy, scrubby, scrubby, Fez is nice and clean.” He rinses off the soap.

As Fez washes himself, his roommate Kelso enters the bathroom to get his comb. “Hey, Fez, I’m in here,” he calls out.

“Oh, hey buddy,” Fez says uneasily. His heart rate immediately rises and his thoughts zip to his long-time crush on his friend.

A few moments later, Fez shuts off the water and takes his towel into the shower. As he dries himself, he bites down on his lip. ~I need to get over that crush~ he thinks, rubbing his dripping hair with the towel. He pulls open the shower curtain and-

“Kelso!” Fez quickly covers himself with the towel and pulls the curtain shut again.

“Hey, Fez,” he hears Kelso say. “Um, the doorknob got really stuck, and I couldn’t get out.” He pauses. “It’s really hot and steamy in here-”

“Yes, yes, I know!” Fez exclaims, though secretly, he thought it was hot how Kelso says those words. “Can you keep trying to open the door, please?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Fez hears Kelso start rattling with the doorknob. He wraps his towel around his waist, takes a deep breath, and quickly steps out of the shower. Kelso turns around and smirks at him. “Hey, tiny-”

“IT IS AVERAGE!” Fez yells. “First Jackie, now you? Jeez.” He runs a hand through his wet hair. “Any luck with the door?”

“Nope,” Kelso says, his arms twisted around the doorknob, his tongue poking out between his lips. Fez shudders with adoration at the sight.

Kelso stands up suddenly like a lightbulb has gone off in his head. “I know! I’ll try and fix it with a bobby pin.” Fez gives him a look. 

“Okay, fine, I own bobby pins. What are you gonna do, punch me?” Kelso smirks and gets the pins from the drawer. He brings one over to the door and starts trying to open the lock with it. Fez sits down on the toilet and watches this, his crush on Kelso only growing. He smacks himself internally for this. ~Kelso is the straightest person I know~, he thinks. ~I just need to move on.~

“Say, Fez,” Kelso starts, his tongue between his lips again, “what’s with you lately? You’re acting really weird, like you like me or something.”

Fez’s heart practically stops beating. He decides to play it cool. “Whaaat?” He fake-chuckles. “That’s… that’s crazy, man. Me, liking you? I mean… what??” He laughs again.

Kelso turns his head to face him. “You sure?” A smirk plays at his lips.

Fez is bursting with anticipation and lust and fear and so many other emotions. “Yeah, I- I’m sure.”

Kelso drops the bobby pin on the sink and walks towards Fez. “You know what I think?” Fez gulps. “I think you do like me, but you’re too afraid of what I’d say if I found out.” Kelso looks down at Fez. “Am I right?” Fez holds eye contact with Kelso, and then breaks it.

Kelso pulls him up off the toilet and wraps his arms around his chest. “I asked you something.”

Fez gulps again and nods. “Yes, Kelso, I do, I do, I d-”

Fez’s words are cut off by Kelso’s mouth on his. Fez is beyond startled, but he soon gets into it and he tangles his hand into Kelso’s hair. The kiss lasts fifteen seconds, max, but Fez feels like it’s a lifetime. Kelso’s lips feel so good on his. 

When they break apart, Kelso smirks again. “To hell with the door,” he says, leaning over to turn on the shower. “Hop in.” 

Fez’s tummy fills with butterflies as he watches Kelso undress and get in the shower with him. And the rest is history!


	2. I'm Not Sleeping

In the dim light of the moon that slips in through the window, Fez can make out the angular lines of his best friend Kelso’s beautiful face. He can feel the heat radiating from his friend’s long, muscular body under the sheets of their shared bed. He longs to reach out and trace with his finger the place where Kelso’s neck joins his shoulder, but he knows if Kelso wakes up, he’ll be busted. Fez watches his friend for another few minutes, watching the perfect chest rise and fall under the covers. Finally, before he can stop himself, the words come tumbling out, disfigured by his unknown accent and his soft whisper.

“Kelso, I have a big secret to tell you. It’s been pressing on me every since I met you.”

Kelso’s sleeping body rolls over gently, his head turned away from Fez, who takes a deep breath and continues.

“I know you’re going to be shocked by my secret. It’s not everyday that a man-” Fez’s voice catches. “Anyways…”

At this moment Kelso surfaces from his slumber. He keeps his eyes shut as he can hear his friend talking, and for a moment he wonders if Fez is sleep-talking.

“I’m just going to spit it out, then.”

Nope, definitely not sleep-talking. Kelso pretends to still be asleep but listens closely to Fez’s words.

“Okay, here it is, old pal. I’m in love with you.”

Kelso’s eye shoot open.

“There it is. I said it. It’s out there now. I said it. Go ahead, hate me-”

“Fezzy, I could never hate you.” 

Kelso rolls over to face Fez with a smile. Fez’s face turns to pure horror and he buries his face in the pillows.

“How much did you hear?” he cries, his voice muffled.

Kelso smirks. “Enough,” he says. “Hey, lift your head up.”

Fez reluctantly removes his face from the pillows. When he refuses to make eye contact, Kelso reaches up an arm and tilts Fez’s chin towards him. Their eyes locked, Kelso says,

“It’s okay, Fez. I feel the same way.”


End file.
